La noche de los titanes mojados
by Miss Wong
Summary: Nadie contó con que aquella noche, mientras jugaban a ser soldados, Mikasa lograría que accidentalmente Eren y Armin cayeran al agua, pescando un horrible resfriado. Tierno momento entre el trío durante su niñez. Pre-series.


**Disclaimer:** Esta maravillosa historia manga/animé le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y su horrenda forma de dibujar XD

**Summary: **Oneshoot; Eren, Armin y Mikasa aun son niños y están dispuestos a pasar el mejor Halloween de sus vidas, pero las cosas no terminan tan bien como esperaban. Pre-series.

* * *

_«Its a terror night again!__»._

_**—o—**_

A Eren Jaeger siempre le había gustado celebrar Halloween.

Noches plegadas con historias de terror bajo las sábanas en compañía de una diminuta vela y algunos malvaviscos. Recorrer las calles de Shiganshina tocando en las puertas de los ciudadanos para obtener algunos dulces a cambio. Incluso si tenían suerte, algunos de los miembros de la Legión del Reconocimiento tomaban asiento cerca de las puertas principales para aterrorizar a los más pequeños con horrendas historias sobre los titanes y el mundo salvaje que había allí en el exterior, detrás de aquellas inmensas murallas que los rodeaban día y noche.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran los disfraces.

Eren le había rogado a su madre para que les tejiera a él y a Mikasa una pequeña capa color verde grabada con el dibujo de las Alas de la Libertad. Este año serían miembros de la Legión del Reconocimiento. Como todos los años, en realidad, pues Eren no deseaba disfrazarse de ninguna otra cosa, y a Mikasa no parecía molestarle la constante repetición.

Su madre no había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea, Mikasa la había oído murmurar junto a Grisha que no era bueno alentar a Eren con aquellas absurdas percepciones, no deseaba que el día de mañana Eren quisiera alistarse en la Legión. Pero luego de lo que fueron pucheros y berrinches, Eren consiguió lo que deseaba, como siempre; y sonrió con orgullo al sentir su capa flamear al compás de sus pisadas.

—¡Mira, Mikasa! —gritó, repleto de emoción—. ¡Oficialmente estamos en la Legión del Reconocimiento!

Ella le había ayudado a recrear el famoso Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales con cajas de cartón y elásticos, sujetándolos al rededor de sus caderas. Desgraciadamente no funcionaban como los originales, pero las espadas de madera que habían conseguido hacían todo mucho más divertido.

Excepto para Armin, él se había llevado la peor parte.

Eren había insistido que este año sería diferente. No tenía mucho sentido perseguir titanes invisibles, así que sugirió (o más bien ordenó) la idea de que Armin fuera un titan, así él y Mikasa podrían darle caza. Afortunadamente un mercader, aprovechando dicha ocasión, colocó un puesto de disfraces y entre ellos yacía una horrible máscara de plástico con el rostro de un titan. Eren la compró para Armin y le obligó a usarla.

—Bien —dijo, con la arrogancia de un niño de once años, bajo la luz de las antorchas—. En cuanto cuente hasta diez te largarás corriendo mientras Mikasa y yo intentamos atraparte.

Armin se colocó la máscara con evidente temor.

—Oigan, chicos, esto... ¿es esto realmente necesario? ¿No podemos repetir lo del año anterior? Era más divertido cuando ambos eramos parte de la Legión.

Eren rodó los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad crees que es divertido perseguir titanes invisibles?

El rubio frunció el ceño, su voz se oía graciosa detrás de la máscara.

—¿Y por qué debo ser yo quien sea el titan? ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú? —se cruzó de brazos, temblando—. No me gustan los titanes, son horrendos.

Mikasa intervino con voz apacigüe.

—Tu eres inteligente, Armin —alentó, demostrando una sonrisa amable—. Estoy segura que puedes encontrar la manera de evitar que te atrapemos.

Eren asintió repetidas veces, cansado de esperar. Solo deseaba jugar de una vez.

—Eh, vale... —Armin no pareció muy convencido. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró—. De acuerdo. ¿Cuando emp-

—¡Unodostrescuatrocinc-

—¡Eh, Eren, espera!

—... nuevediez!

Aterrorizado, Armin salió disparado hacia la calle del frente, gritando. Eren soltó una carcajada y tomó de la mano a Mikasa para arrastrarla hacia el callejón, mientras perseguían a Armin.

—¡Eso ha sido trampa, Eren! —gritó el niño. Eren se echó a reír al notar el temblor en su voz—. ¡No estaba preparado!

—¡Prepárate, sucio titan, estás a punto de probar el sabor de la humanidad! —gritó, elevando su espada hacia el cielo.

Armin corría con todas sus fuerzas, no había dejado de gritar en ningún momento y tropezaba con cualquier cosa que se le atravesaba en el camino. Mikasa siempre se había considerado una niña protectora con ambos, los defendía y cuidaba porque era su trabajo como la única jovencita entre un par de niños. Carla siempre le dijo que una mujer debía de velar por los hombres de la casa, y eso era lo que Mikasa hacía. Sin embargo aquella divertida situación le extrajo ruidosas carcajadas.

—¡Nanana-nana-nanana-nana! —tarareaba Eren a toda voz, intentando introducir una canción de acción a la escena—. ¡Armin, se supone que debes atacarnos también!

—¡No puedo hacerlo si me apuntan con esas horribles espad-

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Al parecer ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta que giraron hacia un callejón sin salida que dirigía al río principal de la ciudad. Armin se detuvo, sorprendido, Eren chocó tras él pues venía corriendo demasiado rápido, lleno de excitación, y Mikasa tropezó con sus pies, aferrándose involuntariamente a la espalda de su hermanastro. Sin querer, el impulso provocó que Armin y Eren calleran al agua helada mientras Mikasa permaneció en la orilla, demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar.

Soltó un chillido ahogado.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, Eren y Armin se elevaron hacia la superficie, tosiendo. Armin se aferraba a Eren como si fuera su única esperanza de vivir, el jovencito no sabía nadar.

—¡Me voy a ahogar! ¡Me voy a ahogar! —deliraba Armin.

—¡EH, MIKASA! —gritó Eren, enfadado—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

La niña encaró las cejas, mordiéndose el labio con algo de culpabilidad. Entonces, sobre el agua, divisó los cartones de Eren representando el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, y recordó cuanto trabajo les había costado hacerlos.

Sin poder contenerse se echó a reír y durante varios minutos nadie pudo detenerla. Al principio a Eren no le hizo mucha gracia, aunque sin poder evitarlo, junto a Armin se unieron a sus risas, el accidente había resultado demasiado patético.

Pero las risas se desvanecieron cuando Eren y Armin pescaron un resfrío bastante fuerte que duró al menos dos semanas. Ambos estuvieron encerrados en sus habitaciones sin poder jugar y Eren se vio amenazado a beber una sopa asquerosa que su madre había preparado para _«_sentirse mejor_»_. Mikasa no podía negar que se sintió algo culpable de dejar a sus dos amigos en cama durante tantos días. Además, todos los niños de la ciudad se habían enterado del incidente y Eren y Armin habían sido el objeto de burla durante un largo tiempo; aunque compensó a Eren ayudándole a crear otro Equipo de Maniobras de cartón. Eren logró perdonarla después de eso.

Cinco años después, ahora dentro de la Legión del Reconocimiento y utilizando un Equipo de Maniobras de verdad, aquel Halloween el cual los tres habían apodado como _«la noche de los titanes mojados»_ se sintió demasiado lejano. Ya no habían celebraciones, los titanes no eran tan divertidos como recordaba y utilizar el Equipo de Maniobras no era tan fácil como llevar el de juguete. Además, Eren estaba resfriado, y su madre no estaba allí para obligarle a beber esa horrible sopa con sabor a vómito.

Sin embargo, siempre tenía a Mikasa.

—Aquí tienes.

Ella apareció con un cuenco humeante de sopa caliente. Eren hizo una mueca mientras se apoyaba contra el balcón.

—Eh, Mikasa, no creo que-

Ella rió.

—No te preocupes, no sabe tan mal como el que hacía tu madre. Sasha me ayudó a prepararlo, así que supongo que es bueno.

Con inseguridad, Eren tomó el tazón y bebió un sorbo. No era tan asqueroso, pero tampoco era algo delicioso. Sin embargo seguió bebiendo. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Como te sientes? —preguntó ella, colocándose a su lado.

Eren estornudó, sintiendo arder su nariz.

—Ah, mierda —hizo una mueca—. Como si el titan acorazado se hubiera lanzado sobre mi.

Mikasa se quitó su bufanda y se la entregó. Él encaró una ceja. Desde aquel día jamás la había visto sin ella, resultaba extraño que no la llevara puesta. Pero más extraño aún era recordar que, alguna vez, esa bufanda fue suya.

—Ten —insistió ella al ver que Eren dudaba—. Hace frío y estás enfermo.

Eren quiso replicar, algo molesto por sus exageradas atenciones, pero su garganta ardía y necesitaba algo que pudiera cubrirla. A regañadientes la tomó y la enroscó alrededor de su cuello. El aroma de Mikasa impregnó sus fosas nasales. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña carcajada al pensar en ello, resultaba extraño.

Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿De qué ríes?

Obviamente mintió. No iba a decirle que era porque la bufanda tenía _aroma a Mikasa._

—Recordaba cuando, por tu culpa, Armin y yo caímos al río.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Oh, eso. Nunca me lo perdonarán, ¿cierto?

Eren sonrió de costado, observando el cielo estrellado.

—No lo creo, no después de tener que beber esa asquerosa sopa durante días enteros.

Mikasa no sonrió. Permaneció inmutable.

—Eran buenos tiempos. ¿Verdad?

Aquella fue una pregunta completamente retórica.

Eren suspiró, asintiendo con nostalgia.

—Los mejores —respondió en un susurro.

Y de verdad lo fueron.

Pero jamás volverían.

* * *

Aw, **me inspiré mucho.**

Esta cosa rara salió después de ver un fanart de Mikasa, Eren y Armin como **zombies**, y se me ocurrió relatar algun día de **Halloween** que hubieran compartido juntos. Además, circula la curiosidad de que Mikasa, en algún momento cuando eran niños, **accidentalmente tiró a Eren y a Armin al río**, y estos dos terminaron resfriados XDDD se me ocurrió que era una buena idea incluirlo aquí.

Y yeah, al final, como siempre, un bonito y tierno momento **Eremika.** Traté de hacerlo un poco más amable de lo normal, por lo general Eren **la trata como una mierda** la mayoría de las veces XDDD espero que no me haya quedado muy _crack_.

¿Review? :D

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
